the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape From the Behemoth/Finding the Elemental Sword
(Later, the group began blasting magic on some trees to attract the Behemoth's attention. Then thankfully, it came, ready for its "Kill") Sonic: (Mockingly) Come and get us! (Then the Behemoth charged at them, but Baloo lunged at the Behemoth, knocking it down and stunning it by whacking its head with a nearby branch, resulting the Behemoth's claws to accidentally cut Vector's left forearm. After Baloo met up with the group, they helped Metalhead quickly cut the tall tree down with his axe. Then the tall tree fell down, making itself a bridge for the group to cross) Clara: Hurry! (Suddenly noticing a blue, red, green, and yellow sword within a dark blue, dark red, dark yellow, and dark green scabbard and belt among the spilled treasure, Clara ran up to it, grabbed it, and looked at it, for the sword looked like water, fire, earth, and wind combined. Then Phillip and Rockruff called out to her as the others ran across the tall tree bridge) Phillip: Clara! Rockruff: Come on! (Clara nods and ran across with the others, carrying the sword. Upon reaching the other side, the group panted in exhaustion and then they looked back to see the Behemoth carefully starting to cross towards them. Taking action as part of their plan, seeing that this is the Behemoth's death trap, Clara and Metalhead quickly cuts the tall tree with the sword and axe) Metalhead: What's that sword? Clara: Less chat, more chopping, Metalhead! Metalhead: Understood! (Then with one last chop, the tall tree bridge broke in half and the Behemoth attempted to jump towards the group, but it thankfully missed. It tried to claw on the edge, but it slipped and fell down to the trench to its death. The group cheered and laughed in victory, all except Sonic's group, that is) Tails: Uh, guys? Charmy: Vector is hurt! (They stopped laughing and cheering upon hearing him and noticed Vector clutching his injured left forearm) Fritz: Are you okay? Vector: Does it look like I’m okay? (He removed his hand off his left forearm to expose two claw mark scratches on it and some blood on it and his hand as well) Louise: (Gasps) He’s bleeding terribly! (They run into the forest to take shelter and recover since it’s now night. Up in the sky, Fawful saw this with a glare and flew away. Back at Cackletta’s castle, Fawful flew into her upper tower room and whistled to her. Once her attention is caught, Fawful whispered in her ear, if she has any. Then she calmly got shocked) Cackletta: What? They’re almost to Emerald City?! And Peach and Daisy are with them?! Fawful: That's what my saying from my report. (She glared and used her magic on her wand to communicate with Sugar Plum. Elsewhere, Sugar Plum, who is still heading her way to get the color-making shells, sensed the magic from Cackletta. She then answered) Sugar Plum: What is it, Cackletta? Quoi de neuf? (Translation: What's up?) (Silence, then….) Sugar Plum: What?! Those brats and their friends are almost to Emerald City?! And who’s with them? (She listened, then she got shocked) Sugar Plum: What?! Peach and Daisy are out of the tower?! (She got angry) Sugar Plum: Alright! I’ll meet up with you! (She snapped out of the magic in a fury and teleported back to the castle by flight. Upon her arrival, Cackletta then noticed her in anger and spoke up) Cackletta: Shocking, is it? Sugar Plum: Indeed! I cannot believe Peach and Daisy would deceive me like that! Cackletta: What do you mean, “Deceive you?” Fawful: You deceived them into remaining in the tower to stay. Sugar Plum: They wanted to see those stupid lanterns in Emerald City! But now I am extremely livid and concerned that if they do, they might eventually find out the truth about themselves! Cackletta: So they tricked you into leaving the tower, right? Fawful: (Scoffs) That's karma that is called! Sugar Plum: Yes. They claimed they wanted more paint, but that, I now realize, was merde! Cackletta: Watch your language in French, and have patience. If they refuse to return to the tower, then we’ll think of something to stop them and their new friends, and make them return, through a deceit of your own. Sugar Plum: (Thinks it over) Deceit of my own, huh? (She smirked evilly) Sugar Plum: I like that idea. (She giggles a bit and then changed the subject) Sugar Plum: Anyway, where are they now? Cackletta: In the forest past the trenches between the Behemoth area, according to Fawful. And to recap, if they refuse, then we’ll come up with something to make them return to you and take care of her friends. Fawful: Good recap. Cackletta: Thank you, Fawful. Sugar Plum: (Nods with an evil smirk) Got it. (They then teleport themselves out of the castle to get to the forest) Coming up: Clara’s group rest for the night and learn more of Peach and Daisy’s healing powers, as well as the rest of Espio, Charmy, and the healed Vector's talented techniques. Then later, Peach, Daisy, and Sugar Plum reunite for a brief moment and Sugar Plum tries to persuade Peach and Daisy into returning to the tower, but will Peach and Daisy stand their ground and make their mother leave them and their friends alone? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies